The Doctor Stands
by InsertCatchyPsuedonym
Summary: The Doctor is kidnapped, who could rise from his ashes. An evil he has already faced, himself. Rated T for some violence-ish, I'm just being safe.


The Doctor Stands

**I saw the 50****th**** anniversary, and the painting gave me this idea, but I'll have you know that the story boarding was awful, it took a lot of paper to build this thing and I think I'm a little proud of what I've come up with. This is kind of a crossover between the entirety of the Doctor Who spin-offs, including Torchwood and The Sarah-Jane Adventures. I thought that I was going to cry at one point in writing this.**

**I challenge anyone who reads this, to make a variation of this and PM me where to find the story, and I'll read it and give a review. I read something like this storyboard, which is the story that inspired me to write this, and it didn't continue very far. It left me hanging, which really made me mad, because it was a great idea, and it was really negative. I warn you though, there are serious Spoiler Alerts all over the story, so you have to watch all the new "who", series one through seven, and the 50****th**** anniversary and Christmas special.**

**This part of the story uses the Twelfth Doctor's image .So without further rambling I'll give you the prologue…**

**_Line Break_**

"Oh, Doctor, I really have a bad feeling about this…" River Song, the Doctor's lovely wife, and future continual savior, gave him worried expression.

"I've been there as a child, it can't have changed that much, the Tellers were friends of the Time Lords last time I checked, and they told me that when I reach this age, I need to see them again." He relayed, his eyes gave an odd tint when mentioning the species."The Tellers are a race whose home world sits by a rift in time, giving them the ability to look into time itself constantly, and they are able to tell someone's "fortune" as a human might say."

They both piloted the TARDIS with ease and made a perfect landing."Best landing yet I might say, sweetie." River held her trademark, flirty smile, and the Doctor threw his smile back.

"If you're so worried, stay in the TARDIS and I'll keep a device so you can watch me, if something goes wrong, you can get help ."

"I really don't think that's a very good idea…" She looked at him as they made their way to the stairs.

"Well it's the only consolation I've got, and if you have a bad feeling it may be very bad, you'll be able to get back-up, and help me if I need it, because I really don't want to put you in danger like that." He paused and looked her in the eyes, with his ancient ones," You're all I've got left now, and many have said I should never travel alone."

She took a breath,"Alright, be careful sweetie.", and gave him a hug, and a peck on the cheek. As he opened the door, he looked back and smiled, and went on his way, he didn't, nor would he ever expect what would happen on the other side.

_Line Break_

"No, no, no, no, no, DOCTOR!" River yelled, running toward the doors to see, a pack of brutes, presumably the Tellers, pick up the Doctor, put a cloth over his mouth, he looks at River with a worried expression and goes limp. The guards finally notice River and try to catch her, as she's teleported to Earth, a kindness from the TARDIS, in preparation on what's to come.

_Line Break_

The scream reverberated all across time and space to all the Doctor's friends, allies, coworkers, and companions, his only plead for help, he knew what was to come. The fall of the Doctor, he thought he could prevent this, this one, horrible thing, one that could turn him into a vengeful god, and ruin his life's legacy. His scream, that heart wrenching, mournful, scared scream, shook the very threads of reality.

Any who cared listened, and heard, all were ready to help, little did the Doctor know, it sounded into all universes, even to his own people. The one time they all got to return the favor. The one time, everyone lived, including himself.

_Line Break_

As it happened, a long ways away, tucked into another universe, the Time Lords were listening, after the hope he gave them; it was their job to return that hope, and prevent the horrid to pass. The Universe could be lenient this one time, to help the one, kind man who kept its inhabitants safe and really, just existing within reality.

The council was debating how they were going to go about helping replenish the numbers they so desperately needed, when the sonorous cry rapped on the doors of the Time Lords telepathic connection. All of the session members looked at each other, all hearing, all wanting the same intention. None of them would be here, debating, helping their own kind, as well as the origin of the cry's people. They all scowled, wondering what would be scaring him, what would be so bad that he had reached to them, knowing that it was nearly impossible to help him, but they dared to help, the fear poured into this, one, single sound, had even knocked fear into their own, powerful, minds.

The Lord in President, was most affected, her best friend, pleading for help. Romanadvoratrelundar, or to most humans and the Doctor known as, Romana, looked at her colleagues and knew exactly what she must do.

"My fellow Time Lords, I say we must do something, but I WILL need help, all in favor?" She asked, but there wasn't any doubt in her mind that they wouldn't agree.

"Aye!" They had agreed, and it was only a matter of time before they acted.

_Line Break_

"AH" The Doctor sprang awake, trying to reach his face to see what was obscuring his vision, but his hands were bound. Face down on some glass like flooring, pain was ripping through his nerves, burning like acid in his veins. Then, his plea released, a scream, anguish spilling into the room. His body felt different, like he was in one of his earlier ones, as he confirmed it was his earlier one. A lanky one, this body was particularly fragile, thin bones, and little fat around his bones to keep him warm and a bit more resilient.

"Oh Doctor, how long have waited for this day. Your people were such an arrogant race; finally we learn their secrets to time travel, so we are reborn into this universe, as watchers and controllers. We no longer live in the shadow of your people; we will finally bring the _Valeyard_ into our hands. Do you even remember what, or should I say who, he is?" The feminine voice got closer and knelt beside him, and removed the cloth stopping his vision.

As he observed his surroundings, he noticed he was a temple of some sorts, and atop that, the Time Lord was half-naked. The tall, Gallifreyan symbols covered the beautiful temples, all meanings different, but converges on the same concept. Rebirth, but not the good kind, the fall of the pure hearted, fall of the one with only good intentions, one to turn into the evil in its worst kind and form. What surprised him was they were all in ceremonial gold, but looked as if there was a silver tint in the mix. The temple in itself was a ruby, glass type floor making up the entire temple.

The woman who removed his mask was a dark one, her hair was black, her cloak was black, her eyes were black, but her skin was a pale grey, like a demon. The Doctor looked down to the floor at the mention of the past enemy or future self, or whatever the hell the _Valeyard _was.

"We have found our means to turn you into your worst, what will you do when the time comes, Time Lord?"

"You are meddling with timelines that should never be touched, do you know the consequences of this? All of the death you will bring yourself!" His voice rose by every word that he spoke.

"Ha, what does death mean to me, you will make me and my people immortal, there will be no death that can befall upon me after I finish with you?" She literally spat as she left him to his agony and mind to occupy him.

_Line Break_

**I know how some of the characters are "incorrect", but they are just character fillers.**


End file.
